papermariortafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 8 (SPM)
Video Tutorial Chapter 8-1 Skip most enemies by flipping into 3d. Light the second, third, and fifth torches in close to the last room. For O'Chunks fight, use fire breath and combo multibounces if the opportunity arises. Chapter 8-2 Tips and Tricks (watch tutorial) In a hall with three mushrooms, only grab the last one. For the three questions that "Merlee" asks you, pick anything for the first (prefer Ultra Shroom), anything for the second (prefer Thunder Rage), and anything but Francis for the third (Amazy Dayzee is best). Early Key Trick You can Thudley Jump up to the key in the blue block room. Usually takes 2-3 Thudley jumps, and you have to be in 3d when making the jump through the hole above. Chapter 8-3 Tips and Tricks (watch tutorial) Grab the fast flower in the first ? block and flip to 3d to skip all the enemies. In next area, you can either superjump onto platform above and walk across, or you can go to the end, superjump up from the right, touch the platform, and then go back down and enter door. The latter is faster. Enter first mirror that doesn't reflect and grab key on opposite side (key is on far left in 2d). Blocks to hit in rooms with Magiblots: *First room: Right block. *Second room: Middle block. *Third room: Right block, enter door that appears underneath after hitting. *Fourth room: M R L. Grab key. (Copied from any% route, but you can see the route in-game by flipping to 3d): In next area, flip to see the path (there will be arrows on the left wall in 3d). Follow path, which is up and right 1, over, down 1 (to base), over, back up and left 1, up and right 1, all the way to the right until door (drop down 2 to base). Enter door. (If done wrong, room will repeat.) Near second enemy in next area, you can pass through mirror. Use Carrie and jumping to go over Dimentio clones and grab key in chest on far right (in 2d). When Dimentio asks question, say "no" to the first question. Doesn't matter on the subsequent question. Chapter 8-4 Tips and Tricks (watch tutorial) Use Tippi to reveal a door in the second area. In the middle of the second area with moving platforms, flip into 3d and enter the pipe. Use Dottie in the following area to enter hole in the center of the room in 3d. Get key. Maze Areas: #Flip into 3d and enter the first available opening on the right. Go right 3 rooms from the first. Flip back into 2d and go right. Enter door at end. #Go to end of hallway. Flip into 3d and go left into next room. While in 3d, go down a little and left again into room after. Go down even further and find the next left opening to get to the 3rd room left. Flip back into 2d and go right. Enter door at end. #Flip into 3d. Enter the second opening going up on the right side to new room. Go right across the hall into the next room to the right (room with a treasure chest). Go all the way down past the first opening on the right and continue down until you see another opening on the right. Go through it another room to the right. Go across to the right. If you're in the room with Skellobits, you made it to the right room. Flip back into 2d and go right until you see a door. Enter door. For Count Bleck fight, hit him 3 times while his shield is up. Cue dialogue. Hit one to two more times. Cue more dialogue + cutscene. Switch to Bowser/Luigi + Carrie and use firebreath and jump (if Bowser) or superjump (if Luigi). Also use Mighty Tonic(s) for this fight. Fully charged Mighty Tonic lasts 40 seconds, so use it well. For Super Dimentio fight, hit him a few times to trigger dialogue + cutscene. Use Bowser + Carrie and fire breath his collar/head into a corner to a point where you can multibounce him to death. You can also lure him into the corner if he uses his version of superjump by staying in the corner until he lands. Category:Super Paper Mario chapters